


Attraction in Small Distractions

by goldstandard



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Meet-Cute, Some objectification, Yoga, background camilla/lardo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldstandard/pseuds/goldstandard
Summary: When Jack's usual yoga instructor announces her pregnancy and introduces her replacement, Eric Bittle, Jack starts to realize some of the added benefits of yoga pants.





	Attraction in Small Distractions

Jack had been attending the Wellness Within yoga studio for almost a year when Camilla announces her pregnancy.

“I wanted to let you all know,” she says with her usual soft smile and airy voice. “I’m due in six months so I’ll be looking for a replacement in the meantime.”

Jack’s eyes draw automatically to her stomach which looks just as flat as ever before snapping them back up to her face. Camilla looks elated and Jack wonders, briefly, what that’s like.

“Now, let us move to all fours - elbows under shoulders and knees under hips and pause in tabletop.”

Jack pushes the announcement from his mind as he focuses on his breathing, letting his belly grow with each inhale and every worry in his mind release on the exhale.

He had started yoga for pure athletic purposes at first. The flexibility and stretching of the muscles pushed his body farther. Some guys did acupuncture, some swam, but Jack continuously came back to yoga. The tranquility and calmness it instilled in Jack’s mind became more important to him than the benefits it had for his game. The ability to stop thinking without any pills or other substances was a welcome reprieve.

*

Every once in a while there’s a newcomer to the 10 am yoga class. Typically middle-aged housewives or recently retired women. Occasionally some college student looking for zen. Jack is comfortable in being the only guy. He’s not interested in any of the women and although some of them recognize him he typically stays to himself.

Today, though, Jack spots a young man loitering around the back of the studio. Jack watches him from the corner of his eye as he slowly stretches out on his mat. The new guy is shorter than what Jack’s used to and blonde with big brown eyes and a kind smile. He’s chatting with some of the ladies, hands waving emphatically as he tells some story they’re enthralled in. Jack wonders how it can be so easy for some people - to walk in a room and immediately make friends with everyone.

Camilla steps into the room and greets everyone. Her belly has steadfastly grown larger and more round every time Jack sees her. The baby is due in less than a month now and Jack admires her for continuing to teach classes despite the fact.

“I’d like to introduce you all to Eric Bittle,” Camilla says, motioning to the guy who's now standing beside her at the front of the studio. “You may have seen him around if you’ve come to some of our evening classes. He’ll be taking over my classes starting next week as I go off to have this little one.” She rubs her belly and the majority of the class, including Eric, aww at the display.

“Anyways,” Camilla continues. Jack’s always liked the fact that she doesn’t dwell on things and always keeps things on track. “Eric will be leading you through today’s session and I will be observing.”

Eric thanks Camilla as she makes her way off to the side, slowly sliding down the wall until she’s seated on the floor, and takes out her phone. Probably to play Scattergories with Lardo.

“Alright everyone, let’s start in a comfortable seated position, and let’s focus on your breathing.”

The class begins similar to Camilla’s routine, slowly stretching the body out with cat-cow’s and moving into downward dog.

“Feel free to move around here, stretch out your calves, let your body relax into this position.”

Eric’s southern accent punctures through Jack’s usual buzz of calmness. Where Camilla’s voice becomes apart of the background noise, Eric’s takes over all of Jack’s thoughts. Jack huffs as they move into warrior, trying to listen to his breathing, to focus on feeling the mat beneath his toes, anchoring himself.

“Now,” Eric continues, slowly wandering through the group, his eyes lingering over each of their forms. “Put all your weight into your front foot and slowly bring your other leg forward, bringing your knee up and hugging it to your chest.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack notices Eric looking at him longer than the rest. Jack tries to keep his posture straight and core focused on not losing his balance.

“May I?” Eric asks softly from beside Jack, hands splayed out in the air, waiting for permission to touch Jack.

Jack knows he’s staring at Eric’s face, at his freckles and cute nose, but he can’t help it. From across the room, Jack knew he found Eric attractive but up close it was something else - Jack would almost call him beautiful.

Slowly, Jack nods, and Eric tentatively pushes on Jack’s thigh, on his arm, and suddenly the pose feels stronger.

“There you go, that should help,” Eric mutters and then quickly wanders off to the other side of the room.

For the rest of the class, Jack can’t keep his eyes off Eric. Eric doesn’t look at him again beyond sweeping glances over the group.

*

“So, how’s the new yoga guy?” Shitty asks over lunch, in between stuffing his face with french fries. “Lardo won’t shut up about him.”

Jack raises an eyebrow. Lardo isn’t much of a talker. Shitty shrugs.

“He’s okay,” Jack relents, staring down his own pile of fries.

“Just okay?”

Jack isn’t sure what to make of Eric Bittle, really. Yes, he’s attractive and sure, Jack hasn’t really been able to stop thinking about him but class only ended an hour ago so that’s fairly reasonable.

“I don’t know if I like his teaching style.”

Shitty snorts. “His teaching style? What he’d do? Talk too softly? Talk too loudly?”

Pushing a fry through some mayo, ignoring Shitty’s look of disgust, Jack shrugs.

“I don’t know. He. He touched me.”

Jack doesn’t even need to look up to know Shitty’s eyebrows have probably jumped off his face in surprise.

“He touched you?”

“Not like that, just. We were doing one pose and he kind of, moved me a bit? I don’t know.”

“And that’s why you don’t like him?”

Jack knows he’s not explaining himself well. He doesn’t even know if he could.

“He also has a southern accent.”

Shitty almost chokes on his fry from laughter.

“Mister Quebecois over here has a problem with someone's accent?”

Jack doesn’t, not really, beyond the fact how it distracts him. It’s just an excuse for his overall unexplained irritation with Eric

“Look,” Jack finally says, pushing his basket of fries away, hoping to end this conversation and lunch. “He’s fine. It’s fine. I’ve gotta get going.”

Shitty frowns but doesn’t push, shoving the last of his fries in his mouth and standing up.

“Let’s get out of here then.”

*

Jack loves yoga pants.

He’s sure he shares this sentiment with a lot of people but with Eric demonstrating pigeon pose at the front of the class, Jack feels the need to personally find and thank the creator of yoga pants.

Jack doesn’t care if he’s staring as he sits in the pose. Eric’s ass is a beautiful sight accentuated by the tight stretch of the pants. Jack has the sudden urge to just grab and knead and he needs to get a hold of himself.

Dipping his head towards the mat, letting his forehead touch the ground, Jack takes in a deep breath before slowly exhaling. He needs to focus on the class and not ogling the instructor.

“On your next exhale, raise up, making sure your hands are below your shoulders.”

Jack doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to look up and see that round perky ass just sitting there.

“Curl your toes under, pushing up and back into downward dog.”

Jack hasn’t moved. He can’t do this. He lingers in the burn of his thigh as he presses further down in the mat.

“Move to high plank and do the chaturanga of your choice. We’ll meet again in downward dog.”

A shadow falls over Jack and he knows what’s coming. A soft hand presses into the top of his back.

“Jack,” Eric whispers. “You okay?”

He’s not but he nods and slowly pushes himself up.

“Sorry,” Jack says, avoiding looking at Eric’s face.

Eric’s hand drifts away and Jack keeps his eyes downward for the rest of the class, packing up quickly and speed walking out the door.

*

Camilla and Lardo drop in a month after their baby is born. The yoga class is a moot hour as the baby is passed around, everyone cooing over the little girls tiny fists and big yawns.

Jack keeps his distance from both the baby and Eric. He’d outright leave if he didn’t think it would be rude.

“What’s up?” Lardo asks as she takes a spot against the wall beside him. He’s been trying not to watch Eric cradle the baby against his chest like she belongs there.

Jack just grunts in response.

“Shitty was telling me you don’t like Eric.”

Of course Shitty would say something to her.

“That’s not true,” Jack says because it’s not. He does like Eric. Maybe a little bit more than Jack is comfortable with. Not that Eric doesn’t seem like a great person but- He sighs and stops trying to convince himself of anything.

Lardo stays silent and Jack knows she’s judging him.

“He’s single,” Lardo says and Jack can feel his face burst into flames.

“That’s not-that’s-” Jack sputters out. Lardo smirks at him and pats his bicep.

“He’s totally your type,” are her last words as she wanders off just as Eric is approaching them.

The baby is rubbing her face into Eric’s shoulder, content with where she is and Jack halfheartedly thinks he should know her name by now.

“You okay? Want to hold her?” Eric asks and Jack shakes his head.

“No thank you.”

Eric stares up at him and Jack simultaneously wants to talk to him forever and never say another word again.

“Are we-?” Eric pauses, bites his lip which draws Jack’s attention immediately, before barreling on. “Are we okay? I mean, you just seem so- if I did anything to make you uncomfortable I’m very sorry. I know sometimes it’s tough to get a new instructor and I know how close you are with Camilla and Lardo.”

Jack focuses on Eric’s slender fingers absentmindedly rubbing the baby’s back. He has sudden, very inappropriate thoughts about them and swallows.

“No. You did nothing wrong. I just-uh-I just don’t talk a lot.”

Eric tilts his head to the side like he’s trying to read Jack’s mind. Jack hopes for his sake he can’t.

“Okay, well-” Eric shrugs and seems to have a bit of a sad look in his eyes. “I better get this princess back to her mommies.”

Then he’s gone and Jack is letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

*

“Lardo says you have it bad for the yoga instructor.”

Jack groans and wishes he could disappear into his couch.

Shitty keeps his eyes on the television, thankfully, as Jack ultimately does not respond.

“It’s okay if you do, man.”

“I know that,” Jack says because he does know that. He just doesn’t date. Historically, they haven’t gone well and while he’s out publically there’s a difference between fans knowing he’s bisexual and seeing that he is.

“You’re allowed to be happy.”

“You sound like my therapist.”

“Who is a very smart woman that you should listen to.”

Jack takes a long pull off his beer and thinks about how things with Eric could go well and how they could go bad.

“If it doesn’t work out, then I have to find a new yoga class.”

“Camilla will be back before you know it.” Shitty turns to Jack with his serious face on. “Take a risk, man, I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.”

Jack turns back to the hockey game, hoping Shitty will follow suit, and lets his eyes glaze over as he thinks about Eric.

*

Jack is trying to decide between Raisin Bran and Corn Flakes when he feels a presence beside him.

“I’d go with the Corn Flakes, honestly. Raisins don’t belong in breakfast food.”

Jack looks to his right to see Eric grinning up at him and of course they would run into each other at the grocery store. The world hates Jack and wants him to suffer in this inappropriate objectifying crush of his.

“What do they belong in?”

Eric scrunches up his nose a bit as he thinks about his answer. He looks like a tiny cute bunny and that puts some weird thoughts in Jack’s head.

“Nothing,” Eric replies simply with a laugh.

Jack lets out a soft ‘ha’ and easily puts the Raisin Bran back.

“Fair enough.” He glances at Eric’s basket so far only filled with eggs, butter, and chocolate chips. “And what cereal are you here for?”

“None,” Eric answers simply. “Hate the stuff but I saw you down here and thought I’d say hi.” He nudges Jack’s arm with his shoulder.

“Oh,” Jack says, warmness spreading throughout his body. “Hi then.”

Eric’s grin makes Jack’s chest tight with happiness. “Hi.”

They stare at each other for about ten seconds before Eric shakes his head, grin waning into a half smirk, and slowly backs away.

“I’ll see you around, Jack.”

Jack half-heartedly waves and stays rooted to the spot until Eric turns the corner, taking his beautiful ass and tiny shorts with him.

Jack is so screwed.

*

Jack's favourite part of any yoga class is the Shavasana at the end.

“However you’re feeling,” Eric says, voice washing over the room like sunshine in a field - warm and persistent. “And whatever you’re thinking is exactly as it should be. Allow yourself to accept these thoughts for what they are -”

Jack takes a deep breath in and holds for two seconds.

“And let them go.”

Jack slowly releases, feels his body settle even more into an almost liquid state.

“Remember to take care of yourself - you are not your mistakes; you are not your faults. Those are in the past and you can leave them whenever you are ready.”

Jack has heard this before - from friends, family, his therapist - but it has never kickstarted his brain the way it does now.

It’s been about a week since Shitty had urged Jack to take a risk and ask Eric out.

It’s been two years since Jack has been on a date and he’s afraid. Afraid of history repeating itself, of falling too quickly and being left behind, of having the public watch his every move - waiting for him to fail.

But maybe he needs to let it all go like Eric said. His past is just that and these thoughts are just thoughts, they can’t tell him what the future holds.

The ventilation system kicks in, startling Jack into the present. He allows his fingertips to start moving - wiggles his toes and takes another deep breath.

Eric leads them slowly back to an upright position, letting them pause with hands at heart center.

“Thank you for making time for yourself today. Namaste,” Eric says, the group echoing ‘Namaste’ back to him.

As everyone starts silently packing up, Eric continues, “Thank you everyone for the past few months and being so kind to me. Today was my last class - Camilla will be back next week - so I brought in some mini-pies if you all can stick around. I just need to grab them from the fridge.”

“Let me help you,” Jack pipes up, face heating up as half the room turns to stare at him.

Eric smiles and nods. “Thanks Jack.”

Silently, Eric leads him through the hallway to a small kitchenette where a couple of coolers are sitting on the counter.

“I didn’t know today was your last class.”

Eric pauses, hands hovering over one of the coolers before he snaps back into movement.

“I didn’t want to make a big fuss about it - plus, I’ll still be doing the evening classes.”

Jack nods, grabbing the second cooler and following Eric back to the class where everyone is still milling about. He helps hand out the tiny pies.

“Did you get one?” Eric asks once everyone is munching away on the treat and the pornographic moans have died down.

“Oh, no, there were none left in my cooler.”

Eric tuts before turning around to rummage through the bags. Jack lets his eyes slide down to Eric’s backside as he is a very weak man.

“Here you go,” Eric says, popping back around and barely giving Jack enough time to move his eyeline back to Eric’s face. “Apple pie.”

Jack looks down at the perfect looking dessert then back up to Eric who's waiting expectantly for Jack to dig in. 

Pushing the pie out of its little tin, Jack takes a bite and immediately feels his taste buds burst in joy.

“Wow,” Jack says around the food in his mouth.

Eric beams up at him and Jack forgets momentarily to chew, all too painfully aware of how much he wants to kiss Eric.

Jack hastily swallows and blurts out, “Dinner?”

Eric’s eyes widen.

“I mean-” Jack’s ears are warm which means his entire face is probably a cherry tomato. “Would you have dinner with me? If you-Only if you want to - I mean, no pressure - I’m-”

“I’d love to,” Eric says, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Of course, Jack.”

“Oh.” Jack takes in Eric’s bright face, the crinkles around his eyes and the slight dimples in his cheeks. He realises Eric hasn’t said no, that he’s actually agreed, and lets a smile creep onto his own face. “Great, let me give you my number.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And I apologize for any yoga inconsistencies - I don't teach, only practice so everything above is pulled from my own personal yoga experiences.
> 
> Feel free to come yell with me about fandom on [tumblr!](http://shipped-goldstandard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
